Mohandar
Protoss Protectorate/ Daelaam :Hierarchy ::Nerazim |job=Leader of the Nerazim Nerazim prelate |voice=Armin ShimermanBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2010. |family= |concattop= }} Mohandar was the elderly leader of the Nerazim and member of the Hierarchy. He believes that Zeratul should return to Shakuras. He has been described as quiet and inscrutable. Biography Leader of the Nerazim Mohandar was a close friend of Matriarch Raszagal, and succeeded her as leader of the Nerazim. He supported the Nerazim's involvement in the Daelaam and the policies of Hierarch Artanis, in accordance with the late-matriarch's vision of protoss reunification. Raszagal also entrusted Mohandar with mentoring Vorazun, her daughter and future matriarch; Vorazun needed to find a balance between her fierce independence and the needs of protoss unification. Mohandar support helped Vorazun through the difficult emotional period following her mother's death. Vorazun deeply respected Mohandar, and had not opposed his elevation to the leadership. By this time, Mohandar was many centuries old."Children of the Void." (Oct. 13, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Children of the Void Accessed 2015-10-01. Twilight In 2503,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Mohandar attended a meeting of the Hierarchy to discuss Zamara, a missing preserver. There were none on Shakuras. A terran female, Rosemary Dahl, attended the meeting, along with Vartanil (a survivor from Aiur) and Executor Selendis; she was subject to protoss anti-female bias (due to their experiences with Sarah Kerrigan). Among the topics of conversation covered was Ulrezaj, a powerful dark archon and old enemy of the Khalai. During the meeting, Mohandar deferred to the judgment of Hierarch Artanis. Artanis decided to launch an expedition to rescue the preserver, but didn't know where to start. Mohandar, however, believed he knew where Zamara was going — Ehlna, a Nerazim sanctuary moon. There, the Nerazim, who had no preservers, used modified khaydarin crystals to store memories. Mohandar tried to insist on only sending Nerazim to the sanctuary, but Selendis talked him into allowing a small number of templar warriors to accompany the expedition. He agreed, but only if there was no disrespect. Vartanil went along with them, and (much to Mohandar's annoyance) so did Dahl. Mohandar pointed out the protoss were still evaluating her, a terran female. He took part in the mission to Ehlna. Once at the Alys'aril (the center where Nerazim memories were preserved) he met Jake Ramsey (the terran carrying Zamara's essence) and Zeratul. The latter made ready to leave. Mohandar told him his place was on Shakuras within the Hierarchy. Zeratul promised to return to Shakuras soon. Zerg forces under the command of Ethan Stewart appeared at the Alys'aril, prompting Mohandar to blame Rosemary Dahl for leading them there. He wished to have only the Nerazim defend the place, with the others fleeing, but Selendis managed to stall Stewart for a time. Mohandar approved of a plan by Dahl and Vartanil to repair a number of protoss vessels located at the site, while one more vessel would try to reach Shakuras and bring warning of the battle. However, it was destroyed by the zerg. Ulrezaj arrived on the battlefield, followed by the Terran Dominion. Ulrezaj and the zerg were defeated, leaving the Dominion victorious. Mohandar and the other protoss fled the site in a vessel, leaving the Alys'aril for a time. Later, a protoss force arrived and forced the Dominion out.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Hierarchy Polities As the Daelaam reclamation of Aiur approached, Mohandar was beset by difficulties. In recent years, his mental faculties had degraded alarmingly, though this knowledge was kept secret; physically, it was painful to stand for prolonged periods. Politically, there was Nerazim discontent over his leadership; he was criticized for being too deferential to the Daelaam, and failing to protect both Nerazim independence and culture. There was growing support for the more openly pro-Nerazim Vorazun to succeed him. Vorazun refused to support calls for his replacement; she was committed in principle to the Daelaam and Mohandar's work to keep the Nerazim part of the Daelaam, but believed that Mohandar could do better in representing Nerazim interests. Nerazim Siege of the Citadel It was under these conditions that Mohandar was called upon to resolve his final crisis. Tensions between the Khalai and the Nerazim led five rebellious Nerazim, led by Taelus, to occupy the Daelaam Citadel in Talematros; their goal was to break the Daelaam and preserve Nerazim independence. To preserve unity and secrecy, Hierarch Artanis and Mohandar agreed keep the situation contained until a zealot team could arrive and "bloodlessly" remove the invaders. Vorazun was not informed but was appraised of the situation by her own intelligence assets. She confronted Mohandar and insisted on resolving the crisis peacefully without the Khalai. They spoke with Taelus, who declared them both traitors to the Nerazim. The rebels detonated bombs in the Citadel and orbital shipyards; the backlash against the rebels by the Khalai would ensure a Nerazim response against the Khalai. Resolving the crisis without Khalai assistance gained new urgency. Mohandar and Vorazun infiltrated the Citadel and confronted the rebels. Mohandar disabled one rebel by sending a shock of Void energy into the rebels' severed nerve cords. Eventually only Taelus remained. Taelus used stealth to strike and mortally wound Mohandar from behind. Mohandar died in Vorazun's arms, mistaking the daughter for her mother. Vorazun, in grief and rage, dueled and killed Taelus. Mohandar's death at the hands of fellow Nerazim defused the immediate political crisis, allowing Vorazun to rally Nerazim support for the Daelaam, with Artanis supporting her. Mohandar's body was carried to the rites of passing by Artanis who honored his old ally and friend. In Utter Darkness In the Overmind's apocalyptic vision of the future, Mohandar was killed in the protoss' final stand against Amon. On a distant, shadowed world, he went into battle leading a force of zealots and void rays, which he ordered to concentrate all attacks on the hybrids. As his ship was destroyed, Mohandar declared he was returning to the Void.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. Game Unit Mohandar appears as a hero in the mission "In Utter Darkness", piloting a custom void ray with a yellow beam. His ship takes less time to completely charge its beam, but moves slower than a regular void ray.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. Abilities References Category:Dark Templar characters Category:Protoss characters in StarCraft II Category:Protoss politicians Category:Protoss characters of the Dark Templar Saga Category:Protoss map and web characters